Double Mutt and Transform
by HyperDarkie
Summary: Just another romance story where a lot of lonley people find love couples are I&S S&S N&T H&N - also Kiba, Kankuro, Temari and Shino find lovers
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya i don't own Naruto but I do own The characters Zack, Melissa, Star and Simone so don't take them this is my 2nd Naruto Fan fiction so Please give me ideas for other chapters R&R thanks.**

****

**Double Mutt and Transform**

Chapter 1 – New Chapter, New Girls

Another summer had past and still Kiba and Kankuro were the only boys without love. Too Bad.

_Kiba's Class_

It was his first class of the day as usual Shika was asleep, Naruto was flicking paper balls at Shino who was sulking, as usual, Ino and Sakura were talking about who they loved, Saskaue was just sitting there and then Hinata was fidgeting staring at Naruto.

"good morning, T4, (That was their class), well today we are a lucky class as we have a new student every one welcome in Melissa." the teacher said in that kind, jolly don't be rude voice

"Hi my names Melissa and this is my dog Star." Melissa introduced herself and Star, who was itching her ear.

Melissa had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, crystal blue eyes and was wearing a blue top and jeans.

Star had a golden coloured pelt and white underbelly fur and paws, her eyes were hazel brown and she was Akamaru's size.

"now go and sit next to Kiba, Kiba raise your hand."

Kiba raised his hand and Melissa went and sat down next to him. Some of the class cooed but kiba ignored it.

"Hi nice dog he's cute."Melissa said as she petted Akamaru's head.

"His name is Akamaru, you have a beautiful dog as well." Kiba replied

"aww thanks"

_Kankuro's Class_

Kankuro was in a different class to Kiba but both classes had good and bad points.

As usual in his class Temari was flirting with her boyfriend Zack, he has short blond hair, like Shikas but down and green eyes.

"Welcome back class, Temari, Zack stop flirting this is a classroom not the playground. Any way we have a new class mate, come in Simone." The teacher called Simone in.

"Hello I'm Simone and let me warn you don't ever under estimate me." Simone informed the class

Simone has blond hair that runs down her back, she has grey,blue eyes and wears a black jacket and trousers, also she had a black top with Puppets rule written on it.

"OK you can go and sit next to Kankuro, Kankuro stand up!"

Kankuro stood up and Simone skipped over to her seat and sat down.

"hey neat top I like puppets as well, I am a puppet Master" Kankuro gloated a bit.

"That's cool I adore puppets but I am able to transform into anything living" Simone looked at her desk.

"I wish I could learn how to control a puppet with my chakra." Simone whispered but so Kankuro could not hear "your kinda cute."

_All together_

After class Kiba and Kankuro met up with one another.

"Hey Kiba guess what." Kankuro teased

"what you got a new puppet" Kiba muttered

"No, there was a new girl in my class she's called Simone."

"hey there is a new girl in my class too she's called Melissa and she has a dog called Star."

"I bet you love her." Naruto butted in

"yer me to" Saskaue was being irritating

"I don't care it's to trouble sum" Shika yawned

"well OK I do like her but don't tell her got it guys." Kiba moaned

"Don't worry we won't tell" Naruto promised

"No one loves me." Shino walked past sulking

"OK who let Shino in!?" Naruto asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Into the blue**

_Girls Locker room_

All the girls were talking when Melissa and Simone walked in giggling

"Hi Simone." Temari called out

"Oh hi Temari, who are the other people, this is my younger sister Melissa and her dog star." Simone introduced her Sister and Star barked at the sound of her name.

"Oh Hi Melissa, hi Simone my name's Ino" Ino introduced herself

"I'm Sakura." Sakura butted in

"I'm Tenten." Tenten interrupted.

"I'm Hinata..." Hinata said shyly

"so who do you lot love, I know I adore Neji he's just so cute and cuddly" Tenten giggled

"I love Shika, he is so dreamy" Ino laughed

"Well I can beat that I totally adore Saskuae." Sakura boasted

"you lot are so Children I'm going out with the person I love," Temari charged her way into the conversation.

"Temari who are you going out with?" Simone asked

"Oh Zack Gail." 

"What my brother's here!" Melissa screamed "I will find him and kill him he still owes me a dog house and 500 kg of dog chow!" Melissa stormed out the room.

_Boy's Locker Room_

At the same time the boys were all arguing about who they loved.

"so we all know Lee and Shino have each other Kiba loves, I'm not going to say, and I'm just happy on my own." Kankuro said

"Well I know I love Tenten she is so cute." Neji went into a daydream

"Personally I prefer Sakura." Saskuae gave Neji a weird look

"This is so boring anyway Hinata's the best." Naruto blurted out.

"My troublesum girl is Ino but I'm tired so I'll sleep." Shika was lying on the top of the lockers

"We all know Zack loves Temari he asked her out" Kiba said as he yawned looking at Shika, "anyway I love Melissa."

"Melissa Who?" Zack asked, he opened one eye , he was leaning against the lockers.

"Melissa Gail, wait your last name is Gail! You two are brother and sister!" Kiba was Shocked

"my sister is here, I really want to kill her she's evil." Zack screamed and charged head first out of the door.

Shika fell of the lockers and squashed a sulking Shino and about 10 bugs

"opps sorry Shino." Shika yawned

"Daisy, floppy, buggy, spike, shino j, waffles, ginger, dot, biscuit and tiger no!" Shino screamed

"OK I'm leaving." Shika edged out the door

_all together_

All the Gang met up and then heard a huge bang. They ran over to find Zack and Melissa fighting.

"You half pint." Zack screamed as he punched Melissa in the mouth.

"your just a bully Zackarius." Melissa screamed and hit Zack's arm.

"Don't use my full name, Sparky I call upon you, Eagle wings that mutt."

Suddenly this eagle came and started to claw and peck star, Melissa threw a punch for Zack but he blocked it and punched her in the stomach. This made her cough up lots of blood.

As quick as the eagle came Kankuro shot in.

"guys she's gone, Simone's been kidnapped." Kankuro was crying. Melissa and Zack stopped fighting and Temari jumped down to comfort her brother.

"We have to find her Temari I don't want to lose another person I love, Yes I love Simone." Kankuro screamed then run out to the forest to search for Simone.

"He dose care." Temari started to cry "Gaara disapered and now someone else close to his heart."

Zack went over and comforted his girlfriend

"Don't worry my sister will be found and Kankuro will come back." 

**Chapter 3 coming soon hope ya like it so far lease don't ask if Gaara comes back I don't acctually know please review and Rate and if you are a girl please tell me if you want to be Itcahies girl friend cause I need to get him one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A silent sound

_At school_

Temari was pacing the room, so much that people were starting to think she would walk straight through the floor.

"I have to go find Kankuro and Simone," Temari screamed out loud.

"Temari I'm coming with you then," Melissa said "she is my sister and Kankuro is my friend."

"Don't forget me," Zack dropped down "I want to find my sis and my best friend to, so are we going to find them or are we going to sit here and moping?"

In the end the whole gang went to search for Kankuro and Simone.

They had been walking for a few hours when Akamaru and Kiba heard a noise as if some one was singing and swinging gently on a swing.

"I think I know were they are," Kiba suddenly came out with " I can hear Simone's singing."

The gang all followed Kiba when suddenly they heard a loud bang as if there was a fight, then a creek as if someone had jumped off a swing to stop it.

They ran in the park to find a boy with a salamander fighting Kankuro, then, out of no were, Simone stepped into the middle.

"Simone!" Kankuro screamed.

_The Search_

Kankuro felt bad about just leaving Temari but he just had to find Simone.

"She will understand why I had to leave, I can't lose someone else close to me." Kankuro muttered

"_stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon, the angels can wait for a moment._" Kankuro heard a girl sing.

"Simone!" Kankuro looking in the park and saw Simone swinging gently whilst singing the song he had heard.

He ran towards Simone but a kid jumped in front of him, he had messy blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red top with a white salamander on it and said poison salamander. He also had a blue jacket on and black trousers.

"Don't you dare hurt her" The boy said "My name's Robert and you won't get Simone!"

"I don't want to hurt Simone" Kankuro protested "and I don't want to hurt you kid"

"I'm not a kid and your pathetic"

"You didn't ... you underestimated me, fine we will fight."

Suddenly a red lizard came down, the lizard was fire red with orange eyes and a blue forked tongue, it also had a white stripe form the tip of its nose to the tip of its tail.

As the fight was about to start Simone stepped in the middle of it.

"Simone!" Kankuro screamed as the lizard went to attack.

_All Together_

"Watch out." Temari screamed

Suddenly the lizard stopped attacking and jumped on Robert's back.

"Cuz! Your alive!" Zack screamed "Why were you attacking Kankuro?"

"'Cause I thought he wanted to hurt Simone," Robert replied "and he called me a kid. I'm not a kid I'm 10 years old. Sorry Kankuro"

"That's all right , Simone are you OK and you to Temari." Kankuro was worried.

"I'm fine" Simone replied

"Me to." Temari hugged her brother "at least I still have one brother."

When everyone got back Temari suddenly realised Robert was following them.

"Hey Robert why are you following us" Tenten asked "By the way I'm called Tenten."

"I have no other place to go and my cosines are here" he replied

"OK you can stay in my room." Zack offered

"Thanks Zack." Robert ran and hugged Zack

"I'll always be there."

**Cute Zack does have other feelings for his family well that was chapter 3 Chapter 4 coming soon. R&R tanks to Frog-wallet and Babi-Kiba for helping me out hopefully I have name spellings right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – turns to the worst**

**Note – you don't have to read the 5 hours ago to understand the story, but it's really good.**

* * *

_All together - 1st _

"Hiya." Ino screamed to the huge group.

"Hi Ino, guess what." Sakura screeched

"I'm having a sleepover and everyone is invited including the girls" Kiba burst out

"Yay" Ino screamed "Wait where is Simone?"

"I dunno she and Robert never came down here." Melissa said very puzzled

"Guys I just thought of something..." Shika yawned "but it's to troublesome and a drag so night." Shika fell asleep and Ino laughed under her breath

Suddenly there was a huge bang and through the wall came Simone knocked out and Robert was standing fist raised at the hole

_All alone_

Simone just couldn't be bothered with the group meeting this morning, she was just so dead tired.

"Morning slob." Robert screamed at Simone

"Shut up kid go play with your dolls and other kiddy stuff." Simone replied yawning. 'I've been hanging round Shika for to long' she thought to herself.

Suddenly quick as lighting Robert snapped "I'm not a kid"

Then he punched Simone hard in her ribs making her cough out blood. Robert had let his anger get the better of him, he had no control but had pure brute strength, and Simone knew it. Every punch that hit him he threw back ten times harder until Simone was backed up against the wall.

"Now you die!!" Robert screeched then used his blazing fist jutsu to knock Simone through the wall. The last thing Simone saw was Melissa step in front of Robert everything else was black.

_All together – fight_

Melissa ran and stood in front of Robert, Robert just shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Melissa no!" Zack screamed.

Kiba didn't know what was happening till Robert started to attack Melissa and Star. Robert called upon his salamander – called Blaze – then sent him to attack Star. Blaze took Star out like swatting a dead fly then Robert turned to Melissa.

"Now your turn MUTT." Robert screeched then used the same jutsu on Melissa but she used her ninjutsu to punch Robert resulting in both being sent flying and passing out.

Kankuro was nursing Simone trying to wake her up.

"Melissa." Kiba screamed, it was such a poignant moment, he ran over to her and started to cry. Akamaru ran to Star.

As quick as the fight Zack suddenly started to cry.

"It's my fault I could have stopped him ... I ..." Zack stuttered then ran out the door and dissapered

"Zack..." Temari cut off and fell to the floor in tears " why,why how is it your fault?" Temari punched the ground with frustration.

_5 Hours ago – Shika_

"Hi Shika." Ino passed, for once, an awake Shika.

"Hi Ino, this is so troublesome but, will you go out with me?" Shika asked Ino

"Yes" Ino shouted and hugged Shika who hugged her back, she was so happy.

_5 Hours ago – Naruto_

"Hi Hinata." Naruto screamed as he bumped into Hinata

"N-Naruto." Hinata stuttered and went pink.

"Hey Hinata ... I know this is so random but ... well ... would you go out with me?" Naruto asked.

"S-sure." Hinata stuttered but hugged Naruto and he hugged her back

_all together – out_

"We have to go find Zack." Temari cried

"Look we'll all go find him you girls stay here and look after our patients." Kiba said trying to stay calm.

"No you can't you might get hurt" Ino screamed to Shika

" Please Naruto l-let everyone go then we s-stand more of a chance of finding him." Hinata stammered.

"I don't want Neji to go I love him..." Tenten murmured.

"Look you girls take care of the injured trio, if you all come with us who will take care of them." Kankuro was right and all the girls knew it.

"I'll also help." Shino said smiling

"Don't forget me, youth rules" Lee appeared and said

"See we will be all right Ino" Shika calmed his girlfriend down.

" We have to go." Kiba said, went over kissed Melissa's cheek then sprung out the window, Akamaru nuzzled Star and followed.

Shika kissed Ino then he, lee and Shino followed. Tenten ran to Neji and hugged him as he left she started to cry. Naruto kissed Hinata and Sasuke kissed Sakura's cheek, then they left. Finally Kankuro kissed Simone's cheek hugged his sister and followed his friends.

Just as they left Melissa woke up

"What just happened?" She asked as she saw they boys leave.

* * *

**That's chapter 4 chapter 5 coming soon thanks for all the reviewers ( reviewer Muddy-Mutt) well please R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Shino's truth and lies**

Thanks to Muddy-Mutt and Frog-wallet for always reviewing

* * *

_Boys route_

"We've walked for hours Kiba!" Shika complained a bit but no one listened.

"Stop someone's following us," Kiba quietly told the group

"you have good senses mutt." a mysterious voice whispered in the wind

"Who are you ?!" Sasuke questioned as he readied his jutsu.

"just a friend." Suddenly this girl jumped down. She had lavender eyes and black hair, put back in a plait. She was wearing a blue top with a butterfly on it, a white hoody, she also had blue jogging bottoms on.

"Maria!" Shino walked over to her and hugged her. To everyone's amazement she hugged him back then kissed his cheek.

"Sorry to be rude, my name is Maria, Maria Uchia, I'm Shino's girlfriend." Maria introduced herself.

"You can't be ... wait did you have a brother?" Kiba asked

"yes Sasuke Uchia and Itachi Uchia." Maria answered

"I'm Sasuke Uchia..." Sasuke said warily. "Sis is it really you?"

"Yes it is." Maria politely said.

"You ... you I hate you all this time you abandoned me your no sister of mine get out of here" Sasuke screamed and went to hit Maria, Shino stopped his blow then these butterfly's came down surrounded Maria then dissapered.

"Anyway, Shino you have a girlfriend?" Naruto was puzzled " That means you lied to us."

"Yes Naruto I did but I had to Itachi wants to kill Maria so she has been hiding" Shino helped Naruto out.

"Guys remember we are searching for Zack." Kankuro said. Just as the small group were about to leave there was a loud snore.

"Some one grab Shika." Kankuro said as he hit his head. Lee went over and picked up Shika then the boys were on their way one step closer to finding Zack. Hopefully.

_Girls Route_

"What!?" Melissa screamed

"Yes Kiba and the other boys went off to search for Zack, because he ran off. Shika and Ino are going out so are Hinata and Naruto. Also before he left Kiba kissed you on your cheek." Tenten explained to Melissa, who went pink across her cheeks.

"OK I get it." Melissa turned round "Let me guess them two still out cold."

"Yes, that was some punch Robert threw to hit Simone through the wall." Ino said, Melissa scowled at this comment then heard Star barking.

"Star" Melissa hugged her dog who had a bandage on her head. "I'm so glad you're OK, thanks for helping guys your the best friends a girl could have."

Temari was staring out the window, she was really worried, what if Zack and Kankuro never came back, would the others abandon her. They might she thought to herself then turned round to see Melissa smiling at Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata, then turned back looked out the window and silently cried to herself wishing for Kankuro and Zack's safety

* * *

Well that was chapter 5 sorry it was so short Chapter 6 will be longer I promise and I will update soon. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - found right and wrong**

**Thanks to Muddy-Mutt and Frog-Wallet for always reviewing and Thanks to Wolfie52 for telling me how good the story is.**

**Disclamer - The same for all the chapters I DO NOT OWN NARUTO but I do own the plot, Maria, Simone, Robert, Melissa, Blaze and Star R&R**

_Boys route_

"Guys I can see something up ahead." Neji Said "Looks like an eagle"

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"Wait no that's Zack." Kiba was confused.

The group creapt foward then saw Zack sitting by a magmar lake with an eagle protecting him.

"Come on lets grab him and go" Naruto charged foward to get Zack but the eagle attacked Naruto.

"Naruto stay away..." The eagle said but as if someone was controling him.

"Please leave me alone." Zack whispered

"Come on Zack did you give up on me?" Kankuro asked his friend

"No..."

"So are you going to give up on yourself?"

"Well..."

Kankuro walked over to Zack even though the eagle attacked him he got to Zack.

"Stupid Eagle..." Kankuro muttered under his breath as he hit the eagle. "Come on Temari misses you and if your not there so will Robert and your sisters."

"Well OK I'll come back" Zack gruntted.

Snore Shika had fallen asleep again.

"OK Shikamaru we're going - you get to see Ino again..." Sasuke teased his friend who didn't wake yo "Wow he must be having one good dream." In the end Naruto threw Shika over his sholder and they were on their way home.

Finally after 24 hours of search they got home to find Melissa awake and Simone suddenly waking up ao did Robert and Blaze.

"Sis, sis, cuz, Temari!!" Zack said through his tears.

_Girls route_

"It's been ages." Ino moaned

"Temari you alright?" Melissa asked seeing Temari in tears

"Just worried, what if the boys don't come back, I'll be alone..." Temari cut off because of her crying.

"But you won't be alone" Tenten wnet and comforted Temari.

"Beacuse we're all here ain't we." Ino finished Tenten's sentance.

Everyone was playing cards to pass the time when Star suddenly perked up as if she had heard Akamaru barking.

Suddenly standing in the door way was Zack and the others.

"Sis, sis, cuz, Temari!!" Zack said through tears then Temari ran over and hugged him.

_All together_

"What why are Zack and Temari crying?" Simone muttered as she woke up.

Yawn "Zack, Blaze, Abbie?" Robert yawned

Everyone looked round to Robert.

"Who's Abbie, Robert?" Simone asked

"I don't know." Robert said going pink

Kankuro came and went over to simone Kiba went to Melissa. Shika woke up and hugged a relived Ino. Naruto hugged then kissed Hinata.

Zack and Temari started to make-out in the corner so Sakura threw a curtain over them.

"Hey" Temari shouted

"Get a room!" Kankuro and simone screamed. Then Simone looked at Kankuro and Melissa saw her blush.

"Come on guys I'm still having my sleepover" Kiba came out with to try and cheer everyone up.

So the gang went to Kiba's for a huge sleepover.

It was about one in the morning and Neji woke up looked outside and saw Tenten sitting on Kiba's swing.

"Hi Tenten, what you doing out here so late at night?" Neji asked.

"Just wondering, hey Neji who do you love?" Tenten answered.

"Thats why I wanted to talk to you and wanted to ask you will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES" Tenten screamed then hugged the Hugga **(sorry if I've spelt that wrong.) **then kissed him.

"Well see you in the morning." Tenten said as she skipped back to bed.

Suddenly Simone heard a huge bang outside, she went to see what it was and saw Maria knocked out against a tree and Itachi looking directly at her

"Here Kitty, kitty." Itachi whispered in a sarcastic tone as he ran towards Simone. Just at that moment Melissa ran outside. Then a huge cat stood in front of simone. Protecting her.

"Simone..." Melissa whispered as her sister started to edge backwards.

"He wants to kill us!" Simone screamed.


End file.
